In the Midst of It All
by SocietySuckss
Summary: : After finally realizing that he is only used as a weapon in the war, Harry moves on with his life and leaves from the light side. After being attacked by the Order Harry is saved by an unusual hero. (Read, review, constructive criticism is greatly accepted!) Pairing: HP/LV, HP/TR, SS/LM, DM/FWGW Rating: M overall.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In the Midst of It All

**Summary:**** After finally realizing that he is only used as a weapon in the war, Harry moves on with his life and leaves from the light side. After being attacked by the Order Harry is saved by an unusual hero. (Read, review, constructive criticism is greatly accepted!)**

**Pairing:** HP/LV, HP/TR, SS/LM, DM/FWGW

**Rating:** M overall.

**Disclaimer:** All the recognizable people and content belong to JK Rowling.

**Authors note: **Voldermort is alive, obviously, this fanfic takes place after Hogwarts, remember my pretties reviews are love! ;D This is a slash. Possible MPreg.

Chapter One

"The potion is ready my Lord." Lucius stated excitedly. The dark lord walked to the over-sided cauldron and stepped in tentatively, he was quickly submerged in the liquid and unintentionally gasped as the potion took effect. His body lurched forward and the then backwards as he felt his skin being peeled away as new skin took over. Severus Snape peered nervously into the caldron when the entire potion was absorbed. Voldermort stood slowly, his eyes closed. He turned to his minions, there were many gasps and sharp intakes of breath.

"M-my Lord, you're gorgeous." A young woman spoke quietly. Voldermort opened his eyes that shined a deep crimson color, the color of blood. Belllatrix eyes widen and she quickly wet her lips. Voldermort's eyes scanned his Death Eaters. "My followers," Voldermort spoke with a voice like velvet. "The time has come, we shall wait no longer. The war is coming to an end and we will win!"

There was scattered applause, many just stared in awe at the leader. "We have no room for mistakes, do I need to make an example of someone?" There was not one sound everyone feared that they would be cursed. Voldermort glanced around smirking, "Hmm..no one, that is good, but just so that we are clear.." Voldermort threw random curses into the crowd of Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters left quickly fearing what the Dark Lord would do to stragglers. Voldermort apparated to his manor, his wards we configured to only allow him to apparate to any room inside, those apart of his inner circle were allowed to apparate into his dining room. Voldermort walked swiftly to his bathroom where he studied his face in the mirror. His face was perfectly chiseled, his eyes gleamed a perfect red, and his muscles were easily shown through his shirt. He would have to give Severus a reward for a job well done. He could not remember the last time he looked this handsome. He quickly ran his hand through his dark hair before he turned away smiling a smile that could kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** In the Midst of It All

**Summary:**** After finally realizing that he is only used as a weapon in the war, Harry moves on with his life and leaves from the light side. After being attacked by the Order Harry is saved by an unusual hero. Possible MPreg(Read, review, constructive criticism is greatly accepted!)**

**Pairing:** HP/LV, HP/TR, SS/LM, DM/FWGW

**Rating:** M overall.

**Disclaimer:** All the recognizable people and content belong to JK Rowling.

**Authors note: **Remember my pretties reviews are love! ;D This is a slash.

Chapter Two

Harry groaned as he heard a knock on his door. "Go away Hermoine!" He yelled at the door. "Harry James Potter, you open this door this instant!" Hermoine demanded banging on the door. "I will not join the Order, I'm tired of being used as a weapon, it's time I lived for myself!" Harry yelled back feeling his face redden. Hermoine was quiet. "The Order has become just as crooked as the Death Eaters don't you see?" He asked softer. "Yes Harry, I do. That is why I am here, I told you I would support you no matter what and I meant that, but I can't if you won't let me." Harry walked slowly to the door and opened it, half expected men with wands to jump out at him. Hermoine sighed in relief and took a step inside the door. "Harry, you don't have to be a part of this war, it was wrong of the whole wizarding world to put this pressure on you." Harry closed the door, "Where is Ron?" "He is trying to persuade his parents to leave you alone about the whole leaving the Order thing. He should be over soon." Hermoine answered with a sigh. Harry shook his head. "That's a lost cause I'm going out, will you be here when I get back?"

Hermoine shrugged. "Do you think it is safe for you to be out at these times, you're liable to be attacked by both sides of the war now!" "I'll be out with Drake." "Draco Malfoy? I thought when you ended it with Zabani you were going to end it with Malfoy as well." Hermoine said stiffly. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I told you, Draco is actually a good friend. If you weren't so simple mind-"

"Harry I am not simple minded at all! Draco wrecked havoc on us since our first year at Hogwarts and all of a sudden you two are best mates!" Hermoine cut him off. "You forgave Ron really quick." Harry muttered. "Excuse me?" "Nothing I'll be back, don't wait up." He said with a wink and walked out the door.

Harry met Draco outside of the Wicked Twists club. As they walked inside the crowds parted for them. Draco smirked as he pointed this out to Harry as they sat at the bar. Harry shook his head as he ordered two drinks. Draco downed his quickly. "Harry you need another drink! You're so uptight when you're sober!" Draco complained loudly. "I'm fine Drake!" "No here, drink this." Harry accepted the first drink and downed it as Draco had done earlier, gasping as his eyes watered and his throat burned.

"It gets better, trust me." Draco said with a smile. Harry narrowed his eyes but downed the drink he was passed, this time wasn't as bad. Without a word Draco slid him another drink which he downed, this time was almost pleasant. Draco left some money on the bar. "Come dance with me!" Draco said grabbing Harry onto the dance floor. Harry's hips swayed to the music as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry grinded into Draco ignoring the constant bustle of people and the extremely gorgeous man staring at him in curiosity, did people usually have red eyes? The Dark Lord watched as Potter and Malfoy danced contemplating whether or not to kill him here and now. He noticed the sexual way the two boys danced, he never knew the Golden Boy was gay. Potter was oblivious to his surrounding, it was almost too easy to kill him, but here was not the place. "I love your contacts!" A flirtatious brunette male complimented him, winking. Voldermort gripped his wand, muttering about blasted muggles he allowed himself to calm down.

Voldermort smirked when Harry looked up and finally noticed him staring. Harry gawked for a while before turning and embracing Draco. Voldermort noticed that while Harry had his full attention men were talking to him and sitting next to him. He stood and left the club swiftly, once in an alley way behind the club he disapparated to Harry's muggle flat where he tore down his weak wards.

Once inside he took a seat in the corner awaiting Potter's arrival. He did not have to wait long before Potter opened the door not even noticing that his wards were destroyed. "Mione, are you here?" Harry shouted into the darkness. When he received no reply he shrugged and slumped onto the couch. Voldermort tssked, "Potter." He muttered softly. Harry sat up suddenly and he found a pair of red eyes gleaming in the darkness, gazing intently at him. "It is too easy to kill you Potter, this war shall be over in no time with you out of the way." Voldermort said smoothly while raising his wand and aiming it at Potter, Harry suddenly turned but he did not face Voldermort he looked towards the door. Voldermort frowned until he heard the voices. "I am almost positive Potter lives here. But if we're wrong we can erase their memories!" A voice that belonged to Mad Eye Moody said. "What's the plan from here?" Kingsley murmered , Voldermort stood swiftly , his wand at the ready. Harry looked towards the Dark Lord terrified, the alcohol he had consumed earlier slowing his reflexes.

He had just put his hand in his pocket when the door burst open. Four cloaked figures entered wands all pointed at Harry, four different curses hit him at once. Voldermort looked on confused, why would the Order attack their only hope in winning this war. "Moody it is only Harry that cruccio was not necessary!" Kingsley sneered. "He has left us to fend for ourselves, meddling with the likes of Malfoy. If he wants to go dark we will treat him like he has gone dark." Moody grunted casting another on the now unconscious Harry. Voldermort gritted his teeth and cast a cruccio of his on Moody and then focused on the other two downing them quickly with a swift stupefy before they could react. He grabbed Harry and they apparated to his manor. Voldermort carried Harry into one of his many guest rooms. "Surla," Voldermort called out, his house elf appeared with a crack. "Y-y-yes master s-s-sir." She stammered. "Go fetch Narcissa. Tell her to bring her healing supplies and Severus. The house elf left without another word.

Narcissa arrived five minutes later, Lucius and Severus behind her. "Are you okay My Lord?" She asked not hiding the panic in her voice. "Was it my potion, my Lord?" Severus asked his face pale. "I am fine. I don't need healing, Potter does." He stated simply motioning to the room. Lucius bit back a laugh covering it up by clearing his throat. "My Lord, may I ask why you are trying to save Potter? This is the perfect time to finis-" Lucius stopped when the Dark Lord glared at him. "He…can you heal him Narcissa?" She glanced nervously at Harry laying on the bed through the cracked door. She nodded and entered the room closing the door. "Lucius, Severus accompany me to my study." The Dark Lord commanded. Voldermort sat in his chair motioning for Lucius and Severus to do the same. "I followed Potter today with the intention to kill him, but he was in a very crowded area at first so I went to his home." Voldermort looked at Severus seriously. "It seems that Potter is no longer on the side of the Light, it was them who attacked him tonight."

Severus eyes widened. "My Lord, with Potter on our side, we shall definitely win!" "Harry will continue to stay with me at my manor, his flat is no longer safe and his friends cannot be trusted. He no longer poses a threat to me so I will not kill him, but I will not force him to be on our side of the war either," Voldermort ignored the gaping faces in front of him. "Severus, I expect you to make the potions Narcissa recommends, Lucius try to stay out of the way." And with that they were dismissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** In the Midst of It All

**Summary:**** After finally realizing that he is only used as a weapon in the war, Harry moves on with his life and leaves from the light side. After being attacked by the Order Harry is saved by an unusual hero. (Read, review)**

**Rating:** M overall.

**Disclaimer:** All the recognizable people and content belong to JK Rowling.

**Authors note: **Remember my pretties reviews are love! ;D This is a slash.

Chapter Three

Harry closed his eyes tightly against the light shinning bright in his room. Reaching blindly for his glasses, he found they weren't on his nightstand like they usually were. He groaned and opened his eyes. He glanced around confused, this was not his home! Then with a panic he remembered the Order attack, he sat up quickly wincing at the pounding in his head. Then with a panic he remembered the Order attack, he sat up quickly wincing at the pounding in his head. He looked around for his wand but it was nowhere to be found. Harry slowly got up from his bed, he could hear murmuring just outside his door. Creeping to the door slowly Harry eavesdropped on the conversation going on outside. "He will become a liability my Lord, are you sure this is a wise decision?" A voice that sounded as if it belonged to Lucius asked. He suddenly cried out in pain. "You may be in my inner circle but you must learn to hold your tongue. The boy is awake." A voice hissed. Suddenly the door was pushed open roughly and Harry fell on his arse. Severus stood smirked down at Harry alongside Lucius and a stunningly gorgeous man with gleaming red eyes that commanded respect. Harry blinked at the trio confused. "V-Voldermort? What am I doing here, what happened? Why haven't you killed me yet?" Harry asked "Harry why don't you tell us about the Order?" Voldermort purred. Harry almost shivered at the pure sex that was his voice and he tried to think and remember about last night, how did he even end up here? Voldermort saw the hard look of concentration on Harry's face. "There is a hangover potion beside the bed if you need it. I am not sure how much you drank." He said breaking the silence. Harry looked confused. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" Harry asked eyeing him suspiciously. "Why should I?" Voldermort asked quirking an amused brow. "Because you're the bloody Dark Lord, you hate me! I should be dead by now." Harry complained. Voldermort was amused that Harry actually looked annoyed by this fact. Voldermort sighed. "I don't hate you Harry, take your potion.  
Harry shook his head. "A smart wizard knows not to take a potion he has not brewed himself." Harry replied folding his arms in defiance. Voldermort strode over to Harry, "Last I heard you are terrible at brewing potions so your argument is invalid." 0 Severus chuckled and Voldermort sent him a quick glare before extending his hand to Harry whom looked skeptically at the hand before him. Harry shook his head. "No." He said firmly. If he hadn't been annoyed he probably would have smiled at Harry, he really did look adorable acting like a spoiled brat. "You are trying my patience Potter," He muttered before stooping down so that his face was in front of Harry's. "Severus, Lucius leave.0" The two left quickly and shut the door behind them. Voldermort ran a finger up and down Harry's cheek soothingly looking him dead in the eye. "Take the potion Harry…you will feel better." Voldermort breathed. Harry sucked in a breath despite himself. "Fine, I'll take the bloody potion." Harry grumbled standing and strutting to the bedside. He downed the potion and turned to the Dark Lord. "What happened to your face," Harry asked. "You look h-, you look different now." Harry's cheeks blushed ferociously. Voldermort quirked an eyebrow and stood. "It is nearly noon, Surla will bring you lunch." He said as he turned to leave. "I'm fine now..I can go back to my flat now." Harry declared. Voldermort turned and stared at Harry. "Your flat is no longer safe Potter, do you not remember what happened last night?" Voldermort asked "Yeah, the Order attacked me, you save me. Harry stopped himself from drooling, "You will stay here until further notice." Voldermort drawled. "I am capable of protecting myself." Harry mumbled his eyes on the tray of food the house elf left on the bed. Voldermort smirked, "Yes, you showed me that last night." Harry frowned, "Why do you even care." Voldermort was saved by Surla popping in with a tray full of delectable foods, she bowed lower than necessary before disappearing. "Try to eat Harry." And with that he was gone. Once outside Severus and Lucius bowed to their lord, "My Lord, now that we have Harry on our side we will surely win the war! We have the two most powerful wizards alive!" Lucius proclaimed proudly. "Potter is not on our side, he is not on the Order's side either. It is safe to say he will not return to the Light. We will need to start our reforms now, the Light is weak and vulnerable. We will strike swiftly and successfully. Send Fenrir and Vladimir to go seek recruits for our side, but do them no unnecessary harm. We will want them willingly on our side." Voldermort ordered Lucius who bowed and quickly left. Voldermort turned to Severus. "I want you to stop all contact with the Order and quit that horrid job at Hogwarts. Once they realize the mistake they made they will be desperate and try to incarcerate anyone they suspect to be affiliated with me. Bring young Malfoy here. I will be in my office" Severus bowed out of the room. Once inside Voldermort pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, he had a busy day ahead of him. Someone in front of him cleared their throat. He looked up ready to curse the person bold enough to interrupt him thinking and the he saw Potter. "Potter what are you doing up?" Harry flopped in the seat in front of him and sighed. "If I am going to stay here we should at least be on first name basis. "Fine, Harry…..was there something you wanted?" Voldermort asked when Harry looked at him expectantly. Harry grinned, "Well not really…I just promised Ron and Hermoine I would help them with their wedding plans today.." The Dark Lord glared at Harry. "Send them an owl saying that you won't be able to make it." Harry gaped at him. "You can't keep me hostage here Tom!" Harry stated firmly. Someone else calling him that name would have pissed him off to the point of hexing them but he almost…liked Harry calling him that, though he would never admit it. "I am keeping you safe you ungrateful brat." Tom said through his teeth. Harry smiled. " I promise I will be safe." Draco walked in and bowed behind Harry's chair, "My Lord." He greeted ignoring Harry's presence. "Fine," The Dark Lord said finally. "You'll take Draco with you." Tom turned to address Draco. "It is your job to keep Harry safe." He ordered. Draco's eyes widened but he bowed. "Yes my Lord." Harry smirked prancing out of the room, Tom found himself watching Harry's arse despite himself, as he walked out of the room. Then he realized Draco was still there, waiting to be dismissed. Tom averted his eyes to some papers on his desk. "You may go." Tom mumbled glaring down at his papers. Harry and Draco apparated into Diagon Alley, "When did this happen?" Draco asked. "What are you talking about?" Harry frowned. "You and the Dark Lord!" "What are you talking about, I'm just staying there until the Order stops stalking my flat!" Harry said leading Draco to the tea shop he was scheduled to meet Ron and Hermione in. "The Dark Lord was totally staring at your arse," Harry blushed at this. "Since he's looking normal now maybe he wants to shag you silly!" Draco said excitedly. "No he doesn't." Harry hissed. Draco smirked as they reached Ron and Hermione. "Harry! You didn't tell us that you were…bringing him." Hermoine commented icily. "Yeah, it kind of just happened. So what's up?" Harry asked taking a seat next to Draco. "Well mate, the Order is looking for you..they say you attacked Moody last night," Ron glanced quickly at Draco who rolled his eyes. "Claim you're going Dark." Harry mentally rolled his eyes. "That's bullocks. They ambushed me, it just so happened that someone saved me!" Harry said enraged. "Harry..we're sorry but-" Hermoine was cut off as Draco grabbed Harry pushing him down and cast a strong protego around them as a jet of green light came their way. Moody materialized behind Hermoine and Ron. "Bloody traitor! This war is lost without you!" Moody yelled throwing hexes after hexes towards Harry and Draco. Harry's eyes widened in shock, his friends, they set him up, how could they. "Stupefy!" Draco shouted knocking Moody backwards. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and apparated them away. The Dark Lord looked up as Draco strode into his study, bowing lowly. Harry followed closely behind, his eyes wide with shock. Tom's eyes lingered on Harry before narrowing on Draco. "My Lord we were attacked but I apparated up away before we could be harmed." Draco announced nervously. Voldermort glanced at Harry again, "Why is he looking this way?" Draco shifted on his feet. "Well Moody shot a killing curse at him but I quickly casted a protego." Draco answered. Tom gritted his teeth. "You may go now." Draco looked nervously between Harry and the Dark Lord before retreating. Tom sighed as soon as Draco was out of sight. "You see why I did not want you to go alone." Voldermort said standing and walking towards Harry. He looked up at Tom his face pale and eyes wide. "This war has been my whole life," Harry said softly. "I don't want to do this anymore..I don't want to be anyone's tool." Harry murmured, his head down. Tom placed his hand on Harry's cheek. Harry sucked in a breath and Tom smirked. "I will make sure that you are not involved in the war Harry. You are safe here." Tom purred causing Harry to blush slightly. Tom dropped his hand. "Why are you protecting me? Are you planning to use me like the Order?" Harry asked softly, his gaze dropping to the floor. Tom looked adoringly at Harry. "You will figure it out soon enough. I do not plan on using you in the war, you would be very… insufficient." Harry looked up and smiled weakly. "You may go now I have work that needs to be finished." Tom ordered. "Right, the Dark Lord must have a busy schedule of dictating and torturing people." Tom gritted his teeth. "Get out Harry." Harry grinned widely and he took his time leaving, Tom took his time in admiring Harry's arse as well. "In due time, in due time." He murmured to himself and went back to work.

**A/N: **Did you like it? I was rushing trying to get this chapter out before my trip. I promise longer chapters in the future. Reviews are love :*


End file.
